


The world is wide enough for the both of us

by crowboi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowboi/pseuds/crowboi
Summary: You looked at the ceiling for the tenth time that day. Confused wasn’t the word you were looking for. Did you need water? No, that wasn’t it. Did you need sleep? Nope, you slept enough today. Maybe not a restful kind of sleep, but you did.





	The world is wide enough for the both of us

You looked at the ceiling for the tenth time that day. Confused wasn’t the word you were looking for. Did you need water? No, that wasn’t it. Did you need sleep? Nope, you slept enough today. Maybe not a restful kind of sleep, but you did. So what did you need then? You didn’t know that either, but you sure as hell felt deprived of it and felt like sinking into the ground right there and then. A tear slid down your cheek, then a second one, and then you felt as if a whole cascade of wet saltiness enveloped your plump cheeks. Yet another day passed feeling useless, not knowing why, shedding tears for no apparent reason.  
You heard shuffling at the door. You felt happy, but at the same time compelled to remove yourself from this room. This room where the ceiling was your daily view and where you asked yourself questions you couldn’t quite answer. But it was also the room he entered the most. The room of mutual understanding. The room where even if you felt confused, he would come and chase those sentiments away and give you peace and quiet. You heard him gingerly opening the door. And there he was. His red hair roots were the first thing you saw at the door. With his outgrown silvery hair, dark and seemingly unkempt appearance and rather neutral facial expression, one wouldn’t believe how exhilarating it was to have his hand in yours as if he was going to carry you to a far away safe haven.  
He took off his jacket and gently put it on the nearby armchair. He was a man of few words. Or at least in these moments he was. He had a few ideas of what you were going through, but he didn’t know everything. Even so, he found ways to understand you and to soothe you, as you found ways to understand and soothe him. He took off his choker and put it on the night stand. He laid on the bed next to you and kissed your hand murmuring a low “Hey.” Interlacing your fingers through his, you said a soft “Hey, Saeran” back.  
“I bought some ice cream and some books. After dinner, let’s flip through them.”  
“Mhm” his scent was already engulfing your being.  
“And after dark, we can go into the park. I’ll draw you something too.”  
“Mhm.”  
He held your body close to his and rubbed circles with his thumb on your hand. Yes. He was indeed a man of few words. But his lips on your forehead told you more than even words could.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic here and i really hope to be posting more soon. unless i have other ideas, i'll mostly be putting up fluff because relaxing content is my shit


End file.
